


They Will Not Control Us

by Krasimer



Series: Do Not Go Gentle [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Disabled Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Doc Scratch and others unknown are dicks, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Get them in the same room and there's nothing but cussing, It is in their nature, Kurloz and Cronus swear a lot, M/M, Memory Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is KURLOZ MAKARA and if Cronus Ampora tries to get anywhere near your moirail again, you might rip his motherfucking bulge off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Will Not Control Us

Your name is KURLOZ MAKARA and if Cronus Ampora tries to get anywhere near your moirail again, you might rip his motherfucking bulge off.

Currently, he's standing in front of you like he hasn't up and gotten all sorts of harmful fucking ideas about Mituna in the past. He has something in his hands, and his hair is fucking soaked, like the motherfucker up and dropped himself into the sea. Your teeth grind together behind your stitched shut lips, and you can feel Mituna slinking closer to the window.

"C'mon!" Cronus hisses, his hands clenched tightly around whatever it is that he's holding. "Vwhat do I have ta do ta get ya to understand? I need to see Tuna!"

You nearly pause and let the motherfucker slip past you at that. Angrily, you sign at him, following it up with your middle finger. **'And why the fuck do you need to see Mituna?'** you glare at him best you can with your lips all stitched and wait for the response. 

While you fucking wait, you nudge Mituna away from the window behind you, closing it gently as he backs away. 

Cronus rubs a hand down his face and pulls something from his pocket. "Look, Kurloz, I get that yer fuckin' protectin' him, but you need ta not right now, 'kay?" he looks up at you again, eyes looking like they would match a fucking barkbeast's in how pathetic they are if you could see the color of them. "Any other time, I vwould be thankin' ya fer keepin' Tuna safe. Right nowv? Not the most helpful thing ya could be doin'!"

 **'Why are you fucking calling me by my name, motherfucker? Ain't a thing you done to deserve that.',** you sign at him, eyes suddenly tracking every movement of the thing in his hand.

"Oh, I vwish I could fuckin' debate that right nowv." he groans, then tucks the thing in his left hand under his arm, grabbing one of your hands and shoving the piece of metal he pulled from his pocket into it. "Here, get yer fuckin' memories back, I need ya ta let me in ta see Tuna-Fish!"

You would answer the disrespecting motherfucker, except that your bloodpusher seems like it wants to leap out of your chest and your think pan all up and ran away while it distracted you. You can feel your back hit the wall of Mituna's hive, and you curl your knees to your chest, running fingers over the gently carved letters that belong to you and to him.  


With wild panting breaths, you look back up at Cronus. The fucker has his hands on his knees, watching you like he's waiting for a reaction.

"Are ya alright?" he asks quietly. "I knowv, it feels fuckin' vweird vwhen yer memories reassert themselvwes. Just breathe, take it easy, try ta focus on the memories. I think yers are about Kankri? Anyvways, just focus on him, try ta regain all a' them."

Your bloodpusher stops in your chest as you remember.

How the fuck could you have forgotten?

Kankri, bright red blood that always caught your eyes, even now, tall and proud and pretty in the moonlight. Kankri, wrapped in the ridiculous fucking sweater that Porrim forced him to wear, covering up the even more ridiculous pants that he fucking loved. Your claws are digging into your skull and you don't care because how the fuck could you have forgotten?

Laying together with him, fingers trailing across his lips. 

Brushing his hair back out of his eyes, settling a clip you made him into his hair.

Watching his entire body flush the color of his candy blood as you touched him, his soft cries more than enough music for you.

Kankri, lying on the ground with his liquid candy blood coating the grass beneath him, still as the fucking grave. A troll you don't recognize stands over him, reaching for Porrim and that was when you ran forward, juggling pin already out, the one with harsh spikes on the edge of it. The only thought in your mind besides _'Kill the fucker'_ had been _'My matesprit is dying'_ and you can't understand how the fuck you forgot about him.

You jerk upright, sudden and wild, to find Cronus sitting next to you, his hand on your shoulder. "I call you Kurloz, not Makara, because that is how it fuckin' vwas." he explains quietly. "And I think that the goddess I talked ta wants ya ta go get Kankri back." he hands you a cloth bundle, a small weight in the middle of it settling in your hand. 

When you take it, the fucker stands up and looks at Mituna's hive, frowning. "Tuna ain't here anymore. He's driftin' through the bubbles..." he bites his lip, then holds out a hand to help you up. "Moirail a' my matesprit, it's howv vwe got ta be sort a' friendly."

Nodding, you cradle the hairclip you made for Kankri closer, the gleam of it in the light enough to make you calm again. **'How long have you fucking known?'** you sign at Cronus, the words lacking any real anger. When he figures out what you're asking, he shrugs, a soft grin tugging at the edges of his mouth.

"Only a bit, actually. Goddess found me on my beach, talked ta me in the vwater, dragged my unconscious ass on ta shore when I regained my memories." he sighs, pulling the thing he tucked under his arm out again. "This is Mituna's. It needs to go back to him."

He hands it to you.

It's a buzzbeast. And now that you remember, you know that he made it for his little flushbrother, your palebrother, and that Mituna had shown it to you first, had gleefully announced a matespritship with the Ampora. You had encouraged it at the time, and you question him. 

**'Why were you unconscious?'**

He rubs at the back of his neck, wincing slightly. "I guess it had ta do vwith the memories that vwere altered? That's vwhat the goddess said anyvways. My personality was changed a hell a' a lot more than yers. Ya stayed protectivwe and scary, vwith your memories vwiped out and replaced. I had ta repair an entire damaged brain." he shrugs, then gestures at the hive. "Vwhen you find him, and yer gonna be the one ta find him because Latula is goin' ta call fer ya to help him, givwe that ta him."

**'What the fuck are you going to do, motherfucker? I hope you aren't going to abandon him, you fishfucker.'**

Cronus grins, shaking his head. "I'm gonna go fix things. Goddess tried speaking to and through Porrim, but Porrim ain't a Dersite. She vwould havwe talked ta ya directly, but you ain't either."

He turns away after that, and the last memory that almost sends you to your knees is of him bleeding, hands trying to stem the flow from Mituna's body and his face contorted in a mixture of anger and sadness. As he walks, he looks up at the purple moon, fins wiggling slowly.

You clip the club holder to your belt, slide your juggling pin into it. 

You have a couple of trolls to find.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh...
> 
> Yeah.
> 
> ...I hope you liked it?


End file.
